Alls fair in love and Acapella
by CuriositySparks
Summary: Just some Bechloe One-shots with sentence prompts.
1. Come over here and make me

**This story is just me adding some prompts I found off Tumblr into a one shot Ill add which ones I'm including at the start, sometimes it'll be one but sometimes it'll be heaps.**

 _Come over here and make me_

 _I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice_

/

Chloe groaned and threw a pillow across the room, it made its target and hit Beca square in the face. Beca tugged her headphones off and glared at the redhead, Chloe just flashed her best puppy eyes and stared at the DJ.

"You're supposed to be watching the movie Beca."

Beca sighed "Chloe you know I don't like movies, and I just wanna finish this mix."

Chloe pouted harder if it was even possible.

"Beca," She wined "I found some movies you like I know you like Horror movies and Disney movies I just want to see if you like some of the classics." Chloe pointed to the TV where Mean Girls was playing, Beca just sighed again. But she closes her laptop and stares at the screen anyway.

Chloe smiled at her favorite part, when the plastics are dancing to Christmas carols. She looked over to Beca to see if she liked it as well only to groan and throw another when she saw Beca's nose buried back in her laptop.

"C'mon Beca, I love this movie why wont you watch it with me."

"Oh, you know I don't movie- Well most movies."

"C'mon Becaaa I know you'll like this if you just watch it. Just shut your bloody laptop and watch it with me."

Beca flashed her traditional smirk " _Come over here and make me_." Beca whispered huskily

Chloe stared at her friend for a couple of seconds lust fogging her brain. "Sorry what did you say?"

Beca grinned again "I said, if you want me to watch that movie you're gonna have to come over here and make me."

Beca fluttered her eyelashes at the bubbly redhead. Chloe's brain flatlined there was no doubting the lust in her voice. Chloe arms and legs were working like she had no control over them just like the time in the shower room. She was ripping the blanket off her body and she strutted over to Beca. She moved the laptop off Beca and straddled her waist, Beca smirked again and took her eyes off of Chloe's bright blue orbs only to glance at her lips briefly. Chloe suddenly lost all of her nerve, she didn't exactly know what she planned to do when she came over. Maybe some smartass comment, maybe to tell her to shut up and just watch the movie but right now all she could think of was how Beca's lips would feel pressed against her own. Beca snapped her out of her trance

"So Ms Beale, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

 _Neck?! Oh jeez why did you have to say that, I just wanna suck it so hard you can see the hicky through your shirt. Chloe what the fuck._

Chloe shook her head, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Thats twice in the last five minutes Beale, if I didn't know any better I'd say your loosing it."

"If you didn't know any better? What makes you think I'm not loosing it?"

"Cause you've already lost it Chloe, you're coo coo in the coconut and thats why I love you."

Chloe blushed, "Wel- umm yeah cray thats me."

"Wow Chloe it seems my presence is distracting you,I better leave." Beca held a hand to her chest in a fake heartbreak, but made no attempt to get up. Chloe just stared at her trying to process the words.

"Wait no, don't leave just yet we have to watch out movie." Chloe said, way to late to sound like she was listening.

"Chloe?"

"Mmmm yeah?"

"You're in trouble"

Chloe looked up confused. "Wha? Why? What did I do? I'm sorry." She blurted out.

"You're apologising even though you don't even know why."

"Then tell me Beca."

"Well the head of the Bella's came up to me after rehearsals the other day. And do you know what she said? She told me to stop trying to influence you with my lesbian ways." Beca held up airquotes for the 'lesbian ways' part. "Well I don't know how she knew she muttered something about plaid shirts and the alt nerds are always the hidden gays. I had to pretend it didn't hurt my feelings. But thats not the point. She got mad at me because you can't stop staring at my sexy butt."

Chloe blushed bright red. "Oh calm down Chlo, you look like a strawberry. And Chloe?"

Chloe was still blushing and couldn't meet Beca's eyes. "yeah?" Beca leaned in close to Choe's ear. " _I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice_." she slapped her hands against her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'll go and I'm sor" Chloe went to get up off her lap before being puled back by Beca's hand on her arm.  
"Chloe, there are two problems with that, one; this is your dorm, and two; if you did leave I wouldn't be able to give you this." And with that Beca grabbed the back of Chloe's neck and pressed their lips together. Chloe almost moaned again at the feeling, Beca tasted of mint and chocolate and Chloe wanted more. But unfortunately they had to part due to lack of oxygen, Chloe glanced up at the DJ to find a set of eyes already staring back at her.

"So i'm guessing I'm not about to be yelled at for having a crush on this really weird DJ."

Beca smirked again "Well when someone with and extremely hot body and an amazing personality bursts into your shower, they do leave an impact."

Chloe looked up thoughtfully and tapped her chin. "Extremely hot body, great personality? I thought I burst onto _your_ shower."

Beca laughed and shoved her playfully, before pulling her back in for another kiss.


	2. I'm pregnant - Part 1

**_The girls pull a prank on Chloe and Beca, it doesn't go as smoothly as they had hoped_**

The Bellas, minus Beca and Chloe sat around in a circle. Chloe was in the bathroom and Beca was in her dorm, sick. Stacie's party started off raging but as the night wore on other guests left and the Bellas were all that were left, they eventually huddled in and formed a truth or dare circle. The girls were feeling slightly giddy when Fat Amy thought of the brilliant plan to play a prank on Beca as 'punishment' not coming to the party.

"Oi guys, I've got a great idea." Fat Amy announced. "I just need a couple things, who here can do a good Chloe impression."

"I can." Chloe announced or they thought. The girls whipped their heads around to the bathroom door to find it still firmly closed. "Me." Lily spoke up again raising her hand.

"Wow thats really good, Lily. Who else can you do?" Stacie asked.

Lily smiled creepily "I can do all of you, i'm practicing to steal your identities."

"I hear nothing." Aubrey muttered.

Fat Amy smiled mysteriously, "That's a great impression Lil' gotta speak louder though."

"I can do that." Lily almost yelled, still in a perfect impression of the redhead's voice.

Fat Amy turned to Aubrey, "I'm gonna need you to puke on Chloe."

Aubrey looked hesitant. "Why?"

"We need to get her out of here for like ten minutes and if you puke on her she'll have to go take a bath. Then we need her phone, I'll explain further once she's in the bath. You think you can do it Bree?"

Aubrey gulped and nodded.

-One puke later-

The running water masked the sounds of the girls laughter. Aubrey had successfully completed her stage of the plan and now it was Amy's turn. She walked it over to the bathroom door and gave it a couple of knocks. Chloe opened the door slowly, putting her arm up to shield her face. "Yes?"

"Hey ginger, can I borrow your phone? All ours are out of charge."

"Sure. Um the password is B. E. C. A"

The Australian raised an eyebrow. "What?! Its an easy 4 letter word to remember."

"Yeah just don't tell that to Lily, Rose, or Jess, It might hurt their feelings." She laughed

Fat Amy grabbed the device and went to sit back down before looking at the screen. The lockscreen was a picture of all the girls right after the win at the ICCA's and the wall paper was a picture of Chloe and Beca hugging, with Chloe kidding the DJ's cheek.

"They are aca - adorable." Stacie cooed.

Aubrey frowned. "Their toners are so big its distracting."

"They really need to get together, It's getting too gay even for me." Cynthia Rose Chipped in.

"Okay back to the mission, Lily, we are going to call Beca and then you.-" Amy whispered the rest in Lily's ear.

/

"Hey Chloe!" Beca answered almost immediate, a smile clear in her voice.

"Hello Beca, _I think we need to talk_." Lily answered keeping her voice calm and leveled.

"Oh, did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you, It's me. Beca _I'm pregnant_." The Bella grinned to each other waiting for Beca's reply, it wasn't what they expected though.

"Oh." They heard a sniff over the line and they assumed it was from her cold. "C-Chloe why? Who was it? You wanted it, right? Oh god you didn't get raped did you? oh my god."

"No no everything was consentual."

"Oh, um okay. Chloe i'm sorry-" The voice was cut off by a loud sound of throwing up. "I'm sorry Chloe, are you going to..."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't knock me up. Are you okay?" The Bellas shared a round of confused looks, the phone was on loud speaker and Stacie was recording it all on her phone. It was definitely not they reaction they had thought. They heard sobbing on Beca's end.

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Are you going to stay with the father? Or,-" Beca stopped again to throw up and sob. "Are you still at Stacie's party?"

"Yeah why."

The line went dead, and the Bella's shared the same shocked look. They all had the same thought; what the hell was that all about?!

Just as Cynthia Rose was about to comment on it, Chloe exited the bathroom with a relaxed sigh. All the girls shut up and greeted her with tight smiles. Chloe looked at them suspiciously before unwrapping the towel from around her hair throwing at Aubrey.

"Aim for the toilet next time Bree. Anyway did you have fun while I was showering? You guys look like you've seen ghosts."

None of the Bellas said a word. "Okay you guys are creepin me out." Chloe turned to Aubrey and stared into her eyes. She put on the softest voice she could. "Aubrey darling, what happened?"

Aubrey opened her mouth about to reveal their plan, she was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. Lily got up and opened it to reveal a very very sick looking Beca. She was crying and her face was ghostly pale, she carried a small bucket under her arm. The brunette scanned the room until she found the bubbly red head. Chloe squealed. "Beca you should be in bed, you're still sick."

Beca didn't say a word and walked up to her, she just stared her dark blue eyes scanning Chloe's bright ones. Until suddenly, she dropped her bucket and leaped foreward enveloping the redhead in a hug. Beca began to sob loudly into her chest. "Are you going to leave me Chloe? Please I'll do anything, I know I'm not very g-good in bed but you know you're my fi- and and oh god I can help, I'll q-quit my job at the radio station and get a better job-b." The words were spewing out of Becas mouth like a waterfall.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Beca i'm not leaving you, why would you even think that, and you are amazing in bed geez"

"You called me and told me you were- and we've been together for 5 months and 26 day and I wouldv'e noticed it sooner cause it been a while so it has to mean it happened while we were. And and I know I should, _I wish I could hate you_ but I can't please don't leave Chloe. At l-least give me a chance I was gonna take you out on friday f-for our half year anniversary i'm sorry."

Chloe looked absolutely bewildered and looked to the group for help and saw they all had tears in their eyes as well.

Aubrey stepped foreward "This was our fault." She admitted with her head down. Beca pulled herself away from Chloe to collapse onto her knees, pick up her bucket and throw up in it. Chloe squatted next to her and pulled her hair out of her face, patting her back as Beca emptied the contents of her stomach into the bucket. The redhead glared daggers at the timid blond. "Explain." She growled.

"Well it was supposed to be just a prank, we call up Beca pretending to be you and tell her you're - "

"-Please someone take me to the hospital." Beca had finally stopped puking at was just staring at the bucket, and the blood inside. The blood appeared to be swirling, Beca looked up at the redheads face and it fuzzed. She started feel an immense pain in her heart. "I think I'm having a heart attack." And then everything went black.

 _I think we need to talk_

 _I''m pregnant  
_  
 _I wish I could hate you_

 **Ohhh, Whats gonna happen? I'm making this one a two parter, I hope you're all liking it so far. Im gonna add the prompts at the end and a summary at the start. I was thinking that some of the quotes might be a bit 'spoilery.'**

 **I hope you're all liking it so far i'm pretty proud. Please review if i've made andy mistakes or there anything you think I should change or if you've got any prompts you want me to write. Follow me on Tumblr : Thefriendlycow**


End file.
